Dix battements, puis le néant
by Chaussange
Summary: La guerre toque à la porte. Un baiser avant les sorts, un amour avant la mort. Dans un dernier effort, ils s'embrassent, comme une dernière offense à leurs sorts.


HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO A TOUS !

Bon, à vrai dire je suis plus que super intimidée.

C'est ma première fois sur Harry POTTER mais surtout, ma première histoire' sérieuse.

Donc, donnez moi vos amis. Merci.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 battements, et le néant.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Un papillon vole.<p>

Minuscule insecte insignifiant au cœur de l'univers.

Pourtant il devrait savoir pertinemment que dans dix battements d'ailes, il aura atteint la fin de l'espérance de son insignifiante vie.

Et après qui se souviendra de lui ?

Qu'importe, il doit voler.

Pourquoi se mentir, il ne sait rien faire d'autre après tout.

Alors, il s'entête à voler.

Un battement

Dans une chambre, lentement deux personnes s'éveillent.

Il est le premier à ouvrir les yeux et étire les muscles de son dos.

Une grimace de douleur passe sur ses traits lorsqu'il se relève.

Elle ouvre les yeux et l'aperçoit.

-Oh, je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle sourit franchement, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Sauvage et prédatrice elle le défie du regard.

Il a envie de la gifler.

Elle était sa proie, c'était lui le prédateur.

Elle ne devait pas rire.

Elle ne pouvait pas rire.

Il la scrute, et un sourire carnassier vient fendre son visage à son tour.

Ils n'étaient pas des proies, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils étaient seulement deux prédateurs, sauvages et violents.

Deux prédateurs qui à force de se chasser, se firent tout deux croquer.

Deux battements

Elle ne l'aime pas.

Pas plus que lui.

Leur histoire n'est pas un conte de fées.

Ce n'est pas non plus une histoire pour vous redonner espoir.

C'est une histoire brûlante.

Une histoire passionnelle, sans larmes, sans joies.

Juste une chasse perpétuelle, une lutte pour le pouvoir incessante.

Pour ne pas se montrer faible.

Pour ne pas signer son arrêt de mort.

Pour ne pas se faire battre.

Pour oublier les morts.

Pour oublier la guerre.

Pour oublier leurs vies.

Pour oublier qu'elles prendront rapidement fin.

Trois battements

Il s'approche et elle se braque.

Ils semblent prêts à s'attaquer, scrutant le moindre des gestes de l'autre.

Deux prédateurs redoutables et puissants, qui à défaut de se laisser dompter on réussi à s'appréhender.

Sans faux sourires, sans fausses phrases, sans toutes ces mascarades qui les faisaient vomir.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas.

Ils se détestaient même.

Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre.

Ils se raccrochaient à l'autre, comme pour se prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se sentir si mal.

Toutes les personnes autour d'eux faisaient semblant d'aller bien, d'être forts et fiers de se battre pour leurs convictions.

Pas lui, pas elle.

Pas eux, et c'était bien les seuls.

Seuls.

C'est ce qu'ils étaient, seuls contre tout.

4 battements

Une ombre s'infiltre sous la porte.

Ils la remarquent mais décident de l'ignorer.

Leurs visages se tendent sans qu'ils ne puissent l'en empêcher.

Ils s'éloignent imperceptiblement de la porte.

Ils savaient ce que cette ombre signifiait.

C'était la mort.

La fin de leurs vies, à peine commencées.

Il serre les poings, fortement, et du sang coule de ses mains.

Les gouttes tombent à terre.

Lentement.

À la même vitesse que l'ombre s'approchant.

Inévitable destin funeste.

Cette fatalité morbide contre laquelle personne ne peut lutter.

Pas même eux.

Pourtant, ils ont essayés.

5 battements

"Peut-être qu'en tuant suffisamment, la mort les laisserait tranquille ?"

Ils l'avaient pensé.

Ils l'avaient essayé.

Et ils avaient échoués.

Deux animaux, redoutables, confrontés à un Mur.

Sans possibilité de détour ni de retour.

Deux animaux qui ne rêvaient que de liberté.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes leur hargne de vivre, de liberté, ils étaient coincés.

Redoutables prédateurs transformés en proies piégées.

Et devant eux un mur.

La guerre.

La mort.

6 battements

Cette fois-ci, c'est fini, ils le sentent.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne sont plus des ennemis, pas plus que des alliés ou n'importe quoi.

Cette fois-ci ce sont deux personnes luttant pour leurs libertés, bien plus que pour leurs survies.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui contre elle et contre le monde entier.

7 battements

L'ombre s'étend encore, inévitable châtiment pour avoir osé rêver d'une vie différente.

Ils attrapent leurs baguettes et le doute s'efface de leurs yeux.

Laissant place à un brasier ardent.

Ils survivront.

Peu importe le prix de leurs survies.

Ils survivront et ils seront libres.

Libre de vivre sans faux-semblants, sans tenter de cacher qui ils sont.

Ce monde n'était pas prêt à les recevoir.

Alors, ils seront prêts à recevoir le monde.

8 battements

Elle lui sourit.

Il ne se retourne pas, il sait déjà qu'elle sourit.

Il se contente de murmurer.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te protéger.

Un rictus déforme son visage.

Lui seul avait vu ce rictus, dans cette pièce, les masques tombent.

Elle n'était plus la gentille petite membre de l'ordre, c'était un monstre avide de sang et de liberté.

-Ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'épargner.

9 battements

L'ombre les entourent de ses bras et les poussent vers la porte.

Dans un geste doux, maternel, mortel.

Et ils ouvrent à la mort.

Leurs baguettes est serrés dans leurs mains, et le monstre en eux réclame du sang.

Ils se sourient, comme une dernière offense à leurs sorts.

10 battements,

Le papillon s'effondre.

Ainsi donc se finit son existence.

Futile comparée au monde, certes mais pourtant, c'est un fait il a existé.

Tout comme ils ont existé. Ils sont sûrement bien plus forts qu'un papillon en théorie.

Mais la vie n'est pas une théorie.

La fin est la même.

Pour tous.

La mort nous attend.

Irrémédiablement.

* * *

><p>Bon, bah voilà.<p>

J'ai bien une idée de suite mais j'hésite.

Alors donnez-moi votre avis, c'est un tout nouveau genre et j'ai un peu l'impression de me jeter sans filets donc j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis.

Négatifs comme positifs.


End file.
